


robberies are for girls

by CharleyMeshle



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Sisters, Constructive criticism very welcome, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Swearing, but only briefly don't worry, cause unfinished fics suck, don't worry I WILL finish this fic, mentions of kidnapping and resulting trauma, scams and pickpocketing and heists and all the lovely stuff sisters do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharleyMeshle/pseuds/CharleyMeshle
Summary: "I'll keep the police out of your hair, Miss Bennet. And you will rob someone for me."Elizabeth Bennet's life is nice. University student by day, head of the most notorious underground gang in town at night, planning bank heists and scams in her free time. Until she tries to rob the wrong man.Now she's caught up in a deal with the insufferable Mr. Darcy: She and her merry band of criminal sisters are forced to rob this man's greatest enemy, who happens to be their greatest competition in the underground business, or he hands them over to the police. Of course including outwitting the authorities, infiltrating high level business meetings and hiding it all from a well meaning best friend, who happens to be hopelessly in love with her sister.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Catherine Bennet & Elizabeth Bennet & Jane Bennet & Lydia Bennet & Mary Bennet, Elizabeth Bennet & Jane Bennet, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	1. Different motives, same objective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Welcome to my little corner of the internet.
> 
> So guys, this is my first fic. I really appreciate comments and constructive criticism, as well as all kudos ;)
> 
> I promise I'll finish this fic, as I do with all my fics. Cause I hate unfinished plot, it's so frustrating!
> 
> Oh BTW, I've never been to any of the locations described myself. Sorry for inaccuracies...
> 
> Anyway, enough of my ramble. Enjoy the show :)

“And then, and then, he’s just finished shouting at Mathilda to get him his Diarrhoea tablets from the back, Meg comes up to him with the requested glass of water, hears his last words, and throws the water on his lap in anger! You should have seen his face, Lizzie.” 

Jane finished her story. But Lizzie couldn’t imagine right now, she was too busy lying on the floor in front of their apartment, laughing tears at Jane’s hilarious day at work. Giggling herself, Jane managed to open the door and the girls step into their apartment. 

“Oh Jane, how you stayed composed is beyond me” Lizzie laughed. Jane grins slightly at her sisters ridicule and turned on the lights in their entry hall before stripping out of her drenched blue trench coat and taking Lizzie’s yellow one. 

Still chuckling, Lizzie walked into the kitchen and started heating up the hot water for some tea. It had been raining heavily on their way back from town, and they couldn’t do with a cold now. “But speaking of the day, that was a handsome man you were flirting with at the bar, Lizzie.” 

Lizzie turned to her smiling sister sitting at the table, drying her hair with a towel. “He was, wasn’t he?” she replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Very striking. And so flattering. Pity he said he wasn’t in Boston for long.” Jane laughed and took the tea Lizzie offered her. 

They had met up after their jobs, Lizzie studying at Boston University and Jane being in her last year of nurse training, to visit a local bar and try out a new cocktail they were offering. They had a glass each and headed home early, knowing they would need to be up early tomorrow. Sitting down with her sister, Lizzie and Jane sipped their teas in silence for a minute. Lizzie thought back to the good looking man from the bar. He had been her age, and had an excellent opinion on every topic they discussed. It really was a pity he wasn’t staying in Boston. 

“So Lizzie, what do we have left to discuss for the next heist?” Jane interrupted her thoughts. “Hm, we got your jobs, we got you an apron, we told the girls where and when to meet us. I think we’ve got it covered.” Lizzie answered with a thrilled little smile. Oh, she loved planning actions like these. “Do we still have the wigs from last weekend?” Jane inquired. They had unloaded a money transport van while faking a broken down car the drivers simply _had_ to help them with.

Lizzie suddenly chuckled. Not many university students planned robbing banks and discussed the most trustworthy brokers at their kitchen table with their sister. Actually, she was pretty certain she was the only one. But neither she, nor Jane, nor any other of their sisters could go long without a scam or pickpocketing in crowds, although they never kept all the money. No, there was a good reason the police suspected a new gang had entered the city since they moved to Boston, USA, four years ago. But who needed a gang when one had four sisters with quick fingers and a thrill for the forbidden? Lizzie thought, smiling to herself. 

“Hello, earth to Lizzie?” Jane was looking at her expectantly. “Oh, sorry Jane. Yes, the wigs are fine, but I hardly think we need them in a crowd like the one tomorrow.” “True. But I need some, if you don’t want someone recognising me from another stall. People drink at more than one place in a day at that festival.” Jane answered Lizzie’s remark, who wrung her hands in excitement. 

They were planning on pulling off a little operation tomorrow with the rest of their sisterhood at the street festival down at the harbour. Jane was right, she would need some wigs which would pass even close inspection. She was playing a barkeeper and waitress after all, and those were checked out by guests all the time. “They’re in the trunk under my bed, I’ll get them tomorrow. dear Jane, tomorrow is going to be a walk in the park, I can feel it. If only Lydia turns up on time.” 

oOo

“Absolutely not, Charles. Not happening. I have to work.” 

William Darcy said on the elegant couch in his office, scowling at his good friend. “Come on Darcy!” Charles laughed right back at him. “It’ll be fun. I can’t wait to try some of the street food. Devin from tech assured me it was heaven in a bite. Surely you can’t be opposed to good food.” he continued his pursuit. 

“Not at all. But not trying to stuff it in my mouth while being pushed from all sides. No Charles, I find a restaurant to be perfectly acceptable.” “Ah, but that’s the fun! And watching spectacular street artists while eating that food surely makes up for a little crowd. Tell me Darcy, have you even ever been to a festival?” 

“No.” 

“Then it is settled! Meet me at the entrance to your office at nine, we’ll take a cab. Come on, Will. And if everything else is terrible, the least you can do is win a toy for Georgiana at one of the stands.” Charles rested his case with a satisfied smile as he emptied his glass of scotch. 

Darcy sight in defeat. Charles Bingley wasn’t leading a law firm for nothing, after all. “Fine, I’ll go. But tomorrow is going to be terrible, I’m telling you now.”


	2. The delights of a street festival

“We should start telling them to be here half an hour before we really arrive. There’s a possibility they’d be punctual then.” Lizzie drawled. 

She and Jane were standing at the entrance to the street festival, on the lookout for their younger sisters, who were a fashionable half an hour too late. “How do they expect to pull off big thinks if they can’t even stick to a simple time schedule?” she went on, annoyed.

“Oh Lizzie, as if you were always punctual yourself! And besides, that wouldn’t work.” Jane laughed, tipping back her head slightly to enjoy the sun. The rays reflected off her brunette wig, which made her look like Elizabeth’s sister even more. She had also already rapped the apron stating ‘Wiggle’s fresh fruit cocktails’ around her curved hips. 

“Edward said it worked on mother for twenty years.” Lizzie replied, neatly side stepping the remark at her own punctuality. Jane knowingly smiled, but glanced at her closest sister for a second. 

Lizzie was the only sister who called their parents ‘mother’ and ‘father’, while the others stuck to ‘dad’ and ‘mom’. But Lizzie often called their father by his first name, Edward. She had started when she was eight, realized that that was inappropriate at the age of ten, and continued to anyway at the age of seventeen. Not that their father minded, old fashioned books and phrasings were one of those things they bonded over. 

“Jane, Lizzie, There you are. We thought we missed you!” a high voice giggled. Turning, the two sisters spied Lydia pushing her way through to her eldest sisters, pulling a slightly sheepish Kitty and a disgruntled looking Mary after her. 

Lydia was wearing a pink dress which would have given her aunt and uncle a collective heart attack, and had obviously tried to curl her frizzy brown locks, so like her second oldest sister’s, into lustrous curls pouring over her shoulders. 

“Sorry guys, but Denny called and Lydia couldn’t put him down until ten minutes ago.” Kitty apologised. She was wearing her senior school uniform to blend in as just another schoolgirl. 

“More like until we wrestled the phone out of her hand half an hour ago and she had to try this ridiculous new hair style” Mary hissed reproachfully, glaring at Lydia, who was not listening at all. “Oh Jane, Denny is such a dashing lad. And in the army, too! He send me a pic of him in his uniform. Like, SO hot.” She rambled. 

Lydia had developed a passion for soldiers since moving to the States to her sisters. Lizzie sighted, pinching her temple in defeat, earning her a bemused and slightly despairing look from Jane, before the oldest Bennett clapped in her hands in anticipation and to get Lydia’s attention. “I hope you had a nice week. But I say we talk about it all in an apartment when we finished some fun here.” 

Here Lizzie grinned at her sisters. Even though they were all very different girls, this they had in common: The thrill of the hunt. Even now she could see the mischievous twinkle in Jane’s baby blue eyes, the way Kitty was hopping slightly in excitement, Lydia scanning the crowds for potential victims while listening to Jane with one ear, and Mary unconsciously straightening her back and trying to hide the twitching of her hands in the folds of her grey skirt. 

She had been the last Bennett sister to submit to the urge, claiming it went against her principles. But her resolve had toppled when a friend asked for her help getting vengeance on an abusive boyfriend.  
The friend had admitted to seeing Mary’s keen eyes follow thoughtless students along the hallway, and deftly stealing back a purse from a guy and returning it to the handbag of it’s owner without either of both noticing the exchange. From then on Mary joined her merry band of criminal sisters, and saw to it that they never crossed their moral boundaries.

Not that she really need to. Except Lydia nicking a lollipop from a little kid two weeks ago, the Bennetts had clear rules: No one poor. They were all capable enough to spot them, even dressed in the finest clothes they had. No disabled. No single parents. No kids. And no people paying in that moment, holding their purses in their hands and being even less aware of their surroundings than usual. This the sisters considered tasteless and far too easy.

Lizzie picked up where Jane had left the conversation to allow Lizzie to go over the details again, like she always did. “So, I take we all know the plan. Mary, Kitty, Lydia and I scatter loosely around the bar Jane’s working at for that hour. 

The usual hand signals for pointing out a victim, best procedure for the situation, and start of scam. Jane’s up for distractions and pointing out." “Aye Aye captain” Lydia grinned and saluted, pulling Kitty and Mary after her into the festival filled with music, laughter, fried food and alcohol. Lydia’s scene through and through.

Jane turned to her remaining sister. “See you at the stall in ten?” “Gotcha.” Kissing Jane on the cheek, Lizzie went directly to the closest woman’s toilet. Luckily, there was no queue yet, and Lizzie slipped into a cabin. 

Two minutes later a completely different woman slipped out. Kaki capri pants, a loosely knitted sweater, glasses and wild auburn hair. All thanks to Jane’s proficiency in disguise. Lizzie smiled at herself in the mirror. The raid could begin.

oOo

There. Kitty was signalling from where she was sitting on a bench, for all appearance boredly waiting for a school friend. 

Three fingers, tapping the table quickly. A victim. Point to the loud man beside her. Forming an O with two fingers. 

Lizzie relaxed her posture. Kitty was suggesting the ‘I’m so sorry’ tactic. The classic and useful for unwieldly, slightly tipsy, big men. But she was not needed for this, so only three of her sisters sprung into action. 

Kitty shifted, as if she saw someone she knew, and suddenly waved frantically to Jane. “Another orange juice, ma’am!” Jane smiled and nodded, filling a glass to the brim. 

Just as Jane started moving, Mary hurriedly pushed herself through the mass of people, too, evidently in a deep discussion on the phone.

“Oh, I am so sorry, Sir! There there, I’ll make it up, no need to call my boss!” 

Jane had spilled the ordered orange juice neatly over the man’s legs, making him jump up and frantically trying to dry himself off while shouting at Jane,  
totally oblivious of Mary slipping her hand into the obvious bulk of a wallet in his back pocket, never stopping her brisk pace past him, at the same time as Kitty slipped the heavy watch off his wrist and slip it into her school blazer. 

Elizabeth watched her sisters turn to leave and clinked her nails against her cocktail glass with a hidden smile. 

Success, good job guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! Hope you enjoyed this little insight on the Bennet sisters'... let's call it a hobby, shall we?  
> Updates are following soon.
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment :)
> 
> Charley


	3. First impressions

Lizzie frowned. This wasn’t working anymore. 

Lydia and herself had each pointed out a separate target, but Jane, insisting not to wear a wig at this last stall she was working at for today, was still chatting and laughing with the young man at the shooting stand, where men were shooting stuffed animals for their girlfriends.

Not that the guy was bad looking, with a head full of blond curls and a radiant grin on his face, fully focused on Jane. 

But he was hindering Jane from cooperating and Elizabeth had to stop that. 

She had traded her wig and hippy outfit for an elegant white pants suit, her natural dark brown curls hastily styled into a bun and a huge pair of dark sunglasses effectively hiding her stare. 

Jane said she looked like a terrifying Audrey Hepburn with curves. 

“Ahem.” 

Jane startled out of her chat and looked up.  
Lizzie was standing slightly behind Jane’s new acquaintance, giving her a pointed look over her sunglasses. 

“I’d like to speak to your manager. Now.” 

That was the code phrase for ‘I need you alone. Now’. 

“Of course, ma’am. Follow me.” 

Jane led Lizzie around the shooting cabin to the back. “Jane, you missed two signals and the perfect opportunity to rob that lad so intently trying to keep your attention. What is it with this man that has you so fully unfocused?” Lizzie whipped off her glasses and stared accusingly at a blushing Jane. 

“He’s so kind and awfully funny, Lizzy! And so handsome. I’m sorry for missing the signals.” Jane frowned, “but I can’t rob him, Lizzy. He’s too nice.” 

Elizabeth looked at her sister in shock.

Kitty had called off an operation because the guy seemed to observant. Mary called one off because the girl went to her school. Everyone except Lydia, who loved the chance to flirt with a ‘dashing lad who’d look good in a uniform’ while her sisters raided his pockets, had stopped an operation before, but never Jane. 

The man really must have her ensnared. 

Lizzie smiled at her older sister. “What’s his name?” Jane smiled back, relieved. “Charles. Charles Bingley. He-“ 

Suddenly they heard steps. Two men, coming fast. 

“Quick, back to the front. They can’t see us together!” Lizzie hissed. 

Otherwise they could become suspicious seeing the girls loudly treating each other like strangers for the next scam. 

Jane dashed away, leaving Lizzie to scramble around the corner just in time. 

She proceeded to walking back to the shooting area at the front, when she spied Jane’s handsome friend walking around the corner with a sullen looking man. Although no less handsome, Elizabeth admitted. Tall with dark brown hair like hers, and a face like a model. Piercing dark eyes. 

So piercing, that she quickly slipped back around the corner of the shooting cabin to eavesdrop on their conversation without risking those eyes discovering her. 

“Come on, Darcy. It’s not too bad, admit it. You even shot a plushie for Georgianna. Not surprising, though, you are an excellent shot.” 

Lizzie risked a glance. Indeed, the handsome man beside Jane’s friend was holding one of the main prizes. 

“Not surprising, but not easy either. Those hunting rifles were crap. And no, Charles, it’s not very entertaining. The most amusing thing I saw was your attempt to chat up the blond girl at the counter.” 

“She was beautiful, wasn’t she? A true angel.” Charles replied dreamingly. 

“But you could have some fun with girls too, Darcy. The lady who pulled her away before I got the angel’s name, for example. She was very pretty as well.” 

“Tolerable, at most. Not enough to tempt me.” 

Lizzie gasped involuntarily, instantly trying to stifle it into her arm. Tolerable, is that so? 

Well, he wasn’t going to get anyone better with that scowl on his face. And on second thought, he wasn’t that handsome either. Lizzie was growing more furious by the second. 

And a furious Elizabeth wasn’t always the most rational. She decided to rob that Darcy man until all he had left on him was that stuffed toy in his hand.

oOo

Jane was still flirting, although she would never admit it. That Darcy man was standing with his laughing friend, looking sullen and bored. _Well, he won’t be so bored anymore when he finds all his valuables missing._ Lizzie thought with an evil smirk. But most definitely even more sullen. _Own fault, Mr. ‘tolerable’._ Jane was a perfect distraction. And she had missed out on the fun today for far too long.

Brisk pace. Like you have somewhere to be. 

Tilt your sunglasses further up your nose. Hides the upper half of your face.

Air of professionalism. 

Three more steps. He’s looking at Jane, trying to at least appear a little interested.

Two more steps. There, a bulk in his jacket. Wallet. And what a beautiful dark watch on his wrist. If Lydia finds that broker for luxury items again, she’ll take her sisters out for dinner with the profit.

Hand into the pocket. Fish out the wallet.  
Then the harder part: The watch, pulling it straight from the wrist. Smoothly Elizabeth slips open the latch, slowly pulls it off the wrist while pretending to lean on the counter. The watch steadily glides into her palm, until she’s grasping it. The man hasn’t noticed anything. This disappoints Lizzie a little, she had thought he’d be a bit more of a challenge. But no matter. A victorious expression sneaks onto her face, and Lizzie Bennet starts turning around, already thinking about the expressions on her younger sisters’ faces when she brings back goods without any of their help, when suddenly strong fingers tightly latch onto her retreating wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks.

“I’m pretty sure that’s mine.”  
Seems like the man was a bit more observant than she thought.


	4. Blackmailing the Bennets. Yeah, that'll work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer, because I couldn't resist writing their first exchange in all its glorious detail. 
> 
> Enjoy the drama!

Darcy looked at the woman who just tried to steal his 300 dollar Omega wristwatch. An obviously shocked business woman stared back at him. 

Brown, frizzy curls put up in a stylish bun. Immaculate white pants suit. Huge Amani sunglasses. But- she wasn’t what she pretended to be, her façade had slipped with her shock. 

Darcy saw it in her stance, too well balanced and nimble for a business woman not used to running or slipping through the crowds. The hand he was not gripping curling and uncurling at her side, obviously trying to restrain herself from wrenching his hand off her wrist and run away. He took her glasses off her nose. 

And damn. 

A pair of piercing brown eyes stared back at him. But it was the intelligence and passion in them that rendered them beautiful, together with a whirl of emotions passing through them in split seconds. The clear shock in them turned to anger, to defiance, obviously already calculating ways to get out of the situation he had brought her into. 

_Concentrate, Darcy. It’s just a little pickpocket trying to get away with your watch._

Darcy cleared his throat. “Hand the watch over, together with my wallet. Then I might not call the police on you, girl.”

But the girl, well, really a woman, although not very tall, actually scoffed at that. 

“Please,” she drawled, looking almost bored at the idea. “I can handle the police.” 

And something in the slightly amused tone of her voice suggested that he better believe her. Darcy realized that this was not an ordinary thief slinking through oblivious peoples’ handbags.

He opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly Bingley is yanking his other arm back to his conversation with the pretty blonde. 

“Darcy, please, you simply must back me up here. Jane is destroying me!” But Darcy lost his grip on the brown eyed thief, so swivelling around back to her, he expected her to have taken the chance to dash back into the crowd, together with the valuables she still clutched. 

But the brunette was frozen, eyes desperately conveying some massage to the blond woman Charles was talking to, who, in turn, was openly staring at the woman in the white pants suit in disbelieve while Charles was completely unaware that her attention had shifted.

But why- 

Suddenly Darcy understood. The women knew each other. Well, judging by the concerned look the blonde was giving the thief at his side who’s hands were twitching in her pockets. 

Not twitching. Signalling. Signalling the blonde, Jane, Bingley said her name was. Signalling like…

Suddenly a flashback hit Darcy. 

He stood in a dark alley, in one of those freezing winter nights, coat tightly wrapped around him, and had traded a lowlife thief a pack of cigarettes for some information.  
Information on the most accomplished and successful group of criminals she knew. But all the information he got was:  
“You need accomplished thieves, Mister? Talk to them Bennets, although I’m sure they won’t do it, whatever you want ‘em to do. The Bennet’s ain’t do no ‘ired work.” The thief had mumbled around one of the cigarettes. 

If a law firm screwed you over, talk to the Bennetts. If your bank isn’t giving you your money, talk to the Bennetts. If you can’t pay your daughter’s school fees, talk to the Bennetts.

Well, it seemed like he had found the Bennets he was looking for. 

~~~~

Meanwhile Charles Bingley wasn’t half as unobservant as Darcy believed him to be, and had noticed the covered looks the women were giving each other.

“it seems that you Ladies know each other.” He remarked, smilingly turning to the brunette woman who hadn’t revealed anything of herself yet, Darcy suddenly realized. No name. 

“Yes! Charles, this is my sister, Elizabeth. Lizzie, this is Charles. We just met.” Jane quickly answered. 

Darcy thought he saw Elizabeth cast Jane a flat _I would have NEVER guessed_ look, while starting up a polite conversation with Bingley as if nothing was amiss. 

Darcy was slowly getting out of his initial shock. Okay, the group of criminals he was looking for was here.  
Ok, they were girls. On second thought, that may actually work to their advantage. No one suspected the pretty employee or the businesswoman sipping cocktails was snagging their valuables. 

Ok, he could deal with this easily. And he had to deal with it quickly before the thief and her sister got away.

“I think Elizabeth and I should get drinks. Be right back.” Not paying any attention to either the blonde nor his friend Charles, Darcy took the thief by her elbow, a bit more gently than when he had caught her hand in his pocket, and marched her to the other side of the lawn the shooting stall stood on to let her go and face her. 

There was a guarded look on her face now, as if she knew he had pulled her over for a very different reason than buying drinks. 

“Your name is Elizabeth.” He started. “And you dragged me over here just to validate my name.” Elizabeth smirked at him.  
Darcy smirked right back. _Oh, we’ll see who’s smiling at the end of this conversation._

“You didn’t let me finish. Your name is Elizabeth Bennet. Thief and burglar supreme, and leader of the Bennet sisters criminals. You have quite a record.” 

Darcy had to say, it was satisfying to see that shit-eating grin vanish from Elizabeth’s face like a blown out candle. 

“Are you from the police.” She asked in a dead serious voice. Darcy smiled. This woman was smart. She knew that she could handle the police thinking she was an average pickpocket, but if he knew of all of her criminal activities and was from the police, she was looking at many years in prison. 

“No. My name is William Darcy, Head of Darcy Inc. And I’ve been looking for the Bennet sisters.” 

“Why.” 

“I needed the best burglars and thieves in this town. And I was directed to you.” “Why do you need us.” Miss Bennet, as he decided he was going to call her for now, looked very angry.

“Because someone robbed me. And I want vengeance.” 

Here Miss Bennet scoffed again. “Oh, so poor little you had his new headquarters robbed, and now wants the Bennet sisters to track them down and get your money back. I heard of the robbery a year ago. I pity you so very much for loosing some of your money.” Her voice dripped sarcasm. 

Darcy sensed his own temper flair up. “You have no idea what was stolen from me that day. It was more than money. But this doesn’t even concern you. This is my point: I won’t call the police on you, and you rob someone for me. Are you in?” he hissed. 

Elizabeth had no choice, and she knew it. She sighed. She had wanted to rob this man today for insulting her, not let him blackmail her into settling a silly dispute he had with a band of thieves for him.  
But she couldn’t imagine her sisters in jail, either. “We have a deal, Mr. Darcy.”

oOo

“I’m so sorry, guys.” Lizzie was pacing their living room, with her sisters sprawled around the room, but listening to her with great attention. 

The room was very pretty. With a big window side facing the lights of downtown, and cerulean floral wallpaper covering the walls. Lizzie and Jane had always harboured a liking for Victorian Age styles.  
Light wooden furniture, consisting mostly of a drawer, a great dining table and a massive bookshelf, was spread tastefully around the room, together with an array of plush armchairs, stools and a fluffy green sofa grouped around a big flat screen TV on the wall. 

A few cream coloured lamps hung from the ceiling, dipping the sisters in a warm glow and penetrating the darkness pouring from the window side, displaying the night sky. 

_Light is everything. No light, no home._ Jane had said when she and Lizzie had begun decorating the room. And she was right, as always.

The apartment, more of a penthouse, of course greatly exceeded the income of a nurse in training and a university student. But It was the first big thing Lizzie and Jane had bought themselves from the money they made with the objects they stole, and growing up in a cramped country house with three siblings, a father and a hysteric mother, and little money to spare, they had longed for a spacious apartment all to themselves, and to be independent.

The other three sisters had preferred a smaller apartment, less to clean up, closer to the city centre. But right now, they were all huddled up in Jane and Lizzy’s cozy living room. Lizzy had just finished telling them what had happened, and was now ranting about how she could have avoided this. 

“If I hadn’t been so vain or at least waited for you to rob him with me, or if I hadn’t given away my connection to Jane by trying to warn her, this would have never happened! Or maybe he wouldn’t have rutted us out to the police anyway and if I had seen that we wouldn’t be in this situation-“ 

“Lizzie, calm yourself!” Jane suddenly pulled Lizzie down onto her lap on the couch, before she could work herself into a panic attack. 

“No Lizzie, this could have happened to any of us. All of us have underestimated a victim before, it was just bad luck that the one time you did too ended you up in such a dilemma. How could you have known he was looking for the Bennet sisters?  
And I quite recall me giving us away far more than you, since I stared at you like a complete amateur. None of us blame you for trying to protect us, Lizzie love.  
And I’m sure we all prefer a forced job to prison, right girls?” 

Agreeing sounds emitted from where the other three Bennets were sitting, Kitty looking pityingly at Lizzie sitting in Jane’s arms, Mary looking solemn but concentrated, and Lydia didn’t seem to be affected by the news at all, already reaching for her phone to text Danny. 

Suddenly Kitty got up, walked over and kneeled down beside Lizzie, taking her hand, a small sparkle appeared in her eyes. “Lizzie, look at the bright side: this will be the greatest challenge the Bennet sisters ever had to master. And we are going to master it together and thoroughly and have the most fun we had since we blew up that vault two years ago!” 

That made Lizzie laugh. _Perhaps,_ she thought, _this won’t be so bad after all._


	5. Dammit, Darcy!

_Ring! Riiing! Riiiiing!_

“I’m up! I’m up.” Lizzie sat up in her bed, and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes while slamming the alarm off. Then she yawned in what her mother would state a “terribly unladylike manner so unfit for a young girl” like her. Lizzie grimaced and blindly shuffled her feet on the ground in search of her slippers. No thinking of mother so early in the morning.

But she still felt much better than the day before. Yes, sleep had refreshed her and she was ready to tackle the day. Especially regarding the meeting that afternoon. Lizzie quickly unlocked her phone beside her bed and rechecked the message she had received together with all her sisters late in the night yesterday. 

Meet me in the Darcy Inc. office tomorrow 4 o’clock to further discuss this agreement.  
Don’t be late.  
D  
Lizzie snorted and threw her phone back onto her bed as she stepped up to her closet and saw her reflection in the mirror.

 _Yes,_ she thought, _let’s further discuss this agreement._

oOo

Darcy threw his keys onto the passenger seat, slumped down a little in the car’s cushioning and sighed, trying to rub away the headache that had been forming since almost the minute the business meeting that morning had started. 

Well, as far as you can call a bunch of powerful families and friends coming together to haughtily discuss their businesses, companies and firms while catching up with each other a business meeting. 

Honestly, everyone in the ‘upper class’ knew each other. You were either related or knew the person since you graduated from some elite university together. Sometimes Darcy found this rich bubble of self-isolation of the rest of the world terribly tiring. It didn’t help that Darcy’s family itself had blue blooded ancestors, and this relatives would never let anyone forget, some even insisting on their titles.

Especially a very tiresome aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. She owned one of the biggest clothing companies in England, and constantly tried to connect him to her daughter and heiress of this empire, Anne de Bough, but whom she obviously didn’t trust with the business and kept out of most of these business/family meetings. Not that she had much to do with leading the business either, except attend to the hosted galas and balls.  
Or his uncle and his family, the Fitzwilliams, who were high in Real Estate and stocks market, but thankfully didn’t insist on titles. Or the García couple, which had gifted him stock sharings for his twentieth birthday.  
Or the Danvels, who’s baby food factory was slowly declining. He knew them all since childhood, but that didn’t make them less superficial.

The only bright side to the meeting had been seeing his only agreeable cousin, Colonel Rick Fitzwilliam, who had been overseas for a long time and was just as bored with the entire assembly as Darcy himself. They had made plans to meet up for drinks with Charles Bingley soon to catch up without their ignorant relatives.

This cheered Darcy up a little, and he finally got out of his car to walk up to the massive Darcy Inc. US headquarters and his office room. 

In the reception room his elderly but mentally top notch secretary Mrs Reynolds sat behind her desk, marking up his schedule for tomorrow. “Good morning, Mrs Reynolds.” Darcy nodded and was about to pass by her desk into his office. “Good morning, Mr Darcy. Your guest is in your office, waiting for you.” Darcy froze to a stop. “Guest, Mrs Reynolds? Do I have further appointments today?” The grey haired lady chuckled. “No, Mr Darcy, no appointment, but she did seem like she wanted to discuss business with you. She said you were expecting her.” 

“I’m not- never mind. Thank you, Mrs Reynolds.” 

Darcy quickly stepped to his office door. Who would have the audacity to just walk into his study? Normally Mrs Reynolds warded off any unpleasant or uninvited guests, so this woman must be quite the character to impress Mrs Reynolds.  
Unless- 

A suspicion crept over him. _Could she really-_

When he opened the door to his study she was sitting behind his desk, idly flipping through the papers on it.

“That’s my business plan.” Darcy said through his teeth, staring at the young woman looking up at him.

“Yes, and while it’s passable, it’s not a very good one.” Elizabeth Bennet said, snapping closed the file she was just studying and standing up from his chair to stretch her legs leaned against the wall behind it, looking Darcy squarely in the eyes. “Continuing your expansion in that part of Vermont is a terrible idea, it’s already packet with businesses like yours and they’re thriving. You should go to the metropolis in the west, closer to New York. Sure, there’s a company there too, but the local bank is failing and is going to pull it down into bankruptcy with it. That leaves good ground and plenty of newly jobless people who are already qualified for you to hire.”

“Of course that area is a bad idea, we were planning Connecticut first. What have they done now…” Darcy absentmindedly replied, already rushing through the new business plan the logistics division had left on his desk. 

Miss Bennet was right; The economy department had completely misread the situation in the west. Darcy had have to have a conversation with them about analysing banking investments. He looked back up to Miss Bennet, who was now staring out of the window down at the busy street. 

“How did you know that?” 

Miss Bennet started smirking, the twinkle of fond memories entering her eyes as she looked back at Darcy. “the robbery of that bank half a year ago- that was us. They had a rotten security system not updated since 2011, it was easy.”

Darcy blinked. After ten seconds of staring at her, he finally managed to clear his throat and talk.

“Our meeting starts in fifteen minutes. Why are you here, except to criticize my expansion plans?”

Suddenly everything about Miss Bennet shifted. Pushing off the wall her teasing, almost relaxed manner became hyper focused on him, and in three quick steps she was standing in front of Darcy. Her before glittering eyes turned to something of an ice fire. 

Suddenly Darcy knew why she was known around the underworld, but no one ever ratted her out. And why no one ever messed with her or her sisters.

“I wanted to make a point clear,” Miss Bennet said in a dangerously low voice. 

“We have morals, rules. And two of my sisters are still in school, Lydia is barely sixteen. Mary is barely out.  
The point is, if you endanger either of these aspects, if you endanger my baby sisters or make us overstep our boundaries, I’ll personally spend the rest of my life haunting you. Trust me, I’m very capable of making your life hell.” Her eyes flickered to the business plans on the table.

“I- I didn’t know- they’re reputation made them sound much older. I didn’t know they were… so young.” Darcy wasn’t quite capable of forming a sentence at the moment. 

“They’re very accomplished school girls.” Miss Bennet smiled sweetly. Sweet like venom, not sweet like sugar.

“Ok. I won’t endanger them. Neither your morals nor your sisters.”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened slightly. She had expected Darcy to make a snarky remark, or haughtily comment on these accomplishments.  
“g- good” she stuttered. She had not expected him to be so earnestly shocked by the age, like it mattered to him how old his newly hired were.  
And he looked sincere. Like he was re-assessing her. Like it was important to him that she understood that. Somehow, it made her shiver slightly. 

“What _are_ you two doing?” Lydia was suddenly leaning in the doorway, a huge shit eating grin on her face.

Instantly Lizzie took a step back and blushed. She hadn’t even realized how close she was standing to Darcy in her anger.

“Lydia, you’re standing in the doorway.” Jane said, while lightly pushing her youngest sister into the room, followed by Mary and Kitty. Jane’s eyes flickered over the scene in front of her; her closest sister blushingly standing a few feet away from Darcy, who looked slightly dazed and bewildered. A knowing smile curved around her lips. 

But for now, all she said was “shall we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people!!
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and I'd love to hear your thoughts to this.
> 
> For real, I am so new to all of this that some criticism is always appreciated ;)
> 
> Charley
> 
> Ps: Chapters are getting longer, have you noticed?


	6. Verbal sparring. Who’d have guessed.

The sisters spread around the room and Darcy rolled out a map and a blueprint of a building on his desk, weighing down the corners with brass paper weights. 

“Before you start, is this room soundproof? Can we be overheard?” Kitty asked Darcy, sensing his growing urge to start the meeting. “Absolutely soundproof.” Darcy answered.

“Well then, what would you like us to rob? A bank? A rival? A jewellery shop?” Lydia mused, sitting down on a nearby chair, picking at her black and white skirt and subtly eying the expensive looking brass paper weights.

“A restaurant.” Darcy said in a clipped voice, indicating the prints on his desk. The girls leaned closer. 

The map displayed a posh avenue in a wealthy district, mostly dominated by luxury clothing shops, boutiques and cafés. One building was circled with a red marker: a luxurious looking restaurant labelled ‘Star of the North’.

Elizabeth pulled a picture out of the papers: it captured that very building from the front, the photographer had stood across the street from it.  
The restaurant was built in an old Greek style, with columns and stucco dominating the grand entry, golden letters spelling ‘Star of the North’ above it. The façade was made of smooth grey stone, although the inside seemed to be dominated by marble. All in all the restaurant flounced money and wealth, but did it so openly that it seemed a bit vulgar, almost a little cheap. 

“That’s the object? A restaurant? What do you want us to steal, the cutlery?” Elizabeth was not impressed.

“Of course not. It’s not the restaurant I want you to raid, but the business behind it. Perhaps you want to look at the blueprint now.” Darcy answered with a raised brow.

Jane smoothed out the blueprint for everyone to see. It displayed the restaurant, with a big dining hall, stage and bar, as well as the kitchen and some passages and storage rooms. But two hallways seemed to lead away from the restaurant, into the back of the house facing a courtyard. 

Elizabeth leaned further in. There seemed to be more rooms in the back, only connected to the restaurant by these two hallways. “Where did you get this blueprint?” She asked without looking up from it.

“The property developer who originally built the house.” Darcy answered her and stepped around the desk to study the picture lying beside her. “The house belongs to a Mr. Wickham, who also owns the restaurant. But in the back of the house he runs a different kind of business. His own little underground nest of illegal activities. Robbers. Pickpockets. Normal street thieves. The occasional gun for hire and drug dealer.” 

But the girls were looking at Lizzie, who suddenly straightened and held up her hand to interrupt him. 

“We know Wickham and his gang. Although he is better known as ‘W’ on the streets.” 

She sighed and looked at Darcy. “He’s bad business. His gangs loiter the streets and rob by passers. A new wave of drugs entered the city when he came. Shops were robbed more often. Although I’ve heard that he isn’t very good at running a business, he has a few lackeys helping him out.”

“Why do they keep him around then? If you depend on others with their own agendas in the underground you’re normally not in power for long.” Mary asked Elizabeth. 

But instead Darcy answered her with a rueful smile. “Money. He has all the money, and while Wickham might not be good with finances, you can count on him to guard his money like a dragon and never give the gangs and hires more than absolutely necessary.”

He let out a dark chuckle. “Except for himself. Give Wickham a drink and a gambling table and he’ll be very generous spending his money.”

“No one gambles with Wickham anymore. Too many goons and lackeys who’ll beat you up one corner further after you won his money. Wickham may be a gambler, but he’s a dangerous and powerful one.”  
Elizabeth added.

Jane gave her an inquiring look.  
“What? I keep taps on potential rivals.” Elizabeth hurried to defend herself. “Good thing he keeps to the other end of the city.”

“They’re like us” Kitty quietly said. “Just without morals.”

“Or standards.” Lydia scoffed. “Next door shops and pedestrians in dark alleys. Please.”

“They’re not like us. But they do make huge amounts of money with these small but plenty robberies.” Jane insisted. “Which reminds me, what exactly do you want us to do?” She inquired at Darcy, who gazed back at the blueprint.

“I want you to rob him. His business, legal and illegal. I want you to get into the house and rob every single evidence against him that could get him into jail. Every note, every pack of cocaine, every illegal gun, every document.”

Lizzie whirled around to him “Why? Why do you care about bringing a crook into prison? You work with a bunch of them,” here she motioned to herself and the other Bennets, “not to forget the people in your society. Please don’t try to tell me wealthy bankers and company owners are saints.”

“What Elizabeth means,” Jane hastened to say, “is that this is a great risk to us. If we fail this job, we’ll have a big part of the lowlife society after us. We don’t take risks without knowing the motive.”

But Darcy was mostly focused on the fuming Miss Bennet standing in front of him, tossing her hair out of her face and glaring at him. 

“You are no ordinary crooks, Miss Bennet. I hunted you down for a reason, for your morals. I don’t work with any lowlifes.”

Even Mary scoffed at that. “We feel so honoured, Sir.” But Darcy just continued.

“And I do not claim my profession to be free of dirty business. To my motive, It should be enough to know that I want to see him in prison. Isn’t that honourable enough?”

Elizabeth subconsciously took a step closer.  
“That’s not a motive, that’s a reaction to that motive. How am I supposed to work on a highly risky mission with a man whom I can’t trust?

“I work with a band of criminal sisters whom I blackmailed into this. You don’t seem very trustworthy to me either.”

“At least my motive is clear: keep myself and my sisters out of prison. Yours, not so much.”

“Maybe you’ll just have to trust me, Miss Bennet.”

“I wouldn’t trust you with babysitting rocks.”

“At least we agree on that, Miss Bennet. I’ve never babysat rocks before, no experience at all. Perhaps I’d be terrible at it.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I think it could be just your level of expertise.”

“I feel like I should have brought popcorn.” Lydia whispered. But Mary was too fascinated by the verbal sparring in front of her to answer. 

Before either her sister or Mr. Darcy could get into the face of the other even more, Jane cleared her throat, effectively reminding the two people of her presents. 

“Mr Darcy, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we cannot discuss strategies or methods before we haven’t found out more about Wickham and his business. I propose a meeting in ten days, same time. Everyone in favour?”

Some agreeing noises sounded from the three youngest. ‘You’re absolutely right, Jane. I agree.” Lizzie’s neck hat turned an alarming shade of hot pink, and she was determinedly looking away from Mr Darcy, who, in turn, was seemingly having a hard time looking away from her.  
“Yes, ten days sounds good. Here in my office?” He replied to Jane. 

“Sounds good, Mr Darcy. Are you coming, Lizzie?” Jane smiled again. 

“Yes! Of course Jane. Coming. Evening, Mr Darcy.”

“Good evening, Miss Bennet.” 

Elizabeth barely heard the last sentence, and swiftly walked past a beaming Mrs Reynolds, who exchanged a knowing smile with Jane on her way out of the office.


	7. Cabernet Sauvignon, mademoiselle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pretty people, I'm back!
> 
> So this chapter is pretty long, 1900 words? I think? And finally, a bit more plot. You're welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

Elizabeth gripped her laptop a little too hard and clicked her pen rapidly in frustration. Micro Biology wasn’t an easy subject, her professors had done a terrible job explaining it and it didn’t help that Jane was constantly shooting her glances over the table. She too was studying, although her training as a nurse in a pediatric clinic required her to study medical reforms rather than cellular structure.

Jane snuck another glance at Lizzie, and Lizzie groaned, putting down the pencil and looking up at her sister. “Jane, please just say what you’ve wanted to say for the last twenty minutes.”

Jane blushed slightly, obviously embarrassed by her obviousness, but nevertheless looked up at Lizzie as well. She smiled. “I was just thinking,” she stopped, unsure of how to continue. Elizabeth’s glances urged her on. “Just thinking. You and Mr Darcy seemed quite comfortable together.

Lizzie looked at her like the literal deer caught in headlights. She would for ever deny the blush that crept up her cheeks until she finally found her voice again, although strangely high pitched.

“Comfortable, Jane?! In which scenario was I ever comfortable with him? I got into a verbal fight with that Idiot over his morals and economic designs!”

“Yes, but you did it so _passionately_.” Jane said in a dreamy voice. “I don’t think anyone ever stood his or her ground against you when you’re furious. Not to mention the, ah, closeness of you two, on which Lydia so openly commented.”

Lizzie was sure that her cheeks had gone from red to violently purple. “That just further proved his arrogance and self-importance! Granted, it was refreshing to have an opponent who actually talked back,” she admitted, both knowing Jane avoided confrontations at all costs, “but that does nothing about his arrogance, haughtiness, felt superiority and aloofness.” She finished her little tirade.

Jane chuckled. It was no good arguing with her little sister in this state, she was as stubborn as all her sisters combined. But nothing could hide Lizzie’s blushing cheeks and wide blown eyes. Suddenly Elizabeth stood up. “I’m getting a drink, it’s no use, I can’t concentrate anyway. Wanna come?” “No thanks, I’ve got three more pages to copy. You go ahead, have fun.” Jane answered, smiling her angelic smile up at Lizzie.

Lizzie murmured something inaudibly, grabbed her shoulder bag and kissed her sister’s cheek before almost running down the stairs and around the block’s corner to that new bar. It was a little early for drinks, but she desperately needed to get her mind free of- this.

oOo

“Strike again!” Rick Fitzwilliam cheered, pumping a fist in victory and swirling his billiard cue. Darcy mockingly clapped, and his cousin turned back to him with an enquiring look. “Come on, William. You see me again after two months without a billiard game and this is what you have to offer? Pathetic, cousin. Utterly pathetic. “ He mockingly stabbed the cue in his direction. Darcy smiled weakly, rubbing his temple. “Sorry man. Tough business meeting.” Rick hummed in agreement, leaning against the wall behind him, not aware that the business meeting they had attended to together was not the one Darcy meant.

“Yeah, it tired me too. Our aunt seems to have gotten more annoying than ever. She wants to invest in a fish company, Will. Fish. She doesn’t even like fish! And as the obedient nephews that we are we’re supposed to take care of it. Very friendly of her.” Darcy sighed, nodding his head in agreement. “Be grateful you weren’t here a month ago. Nearly ruined her business after an ‘old friend’ advised her to invest in a magnet factory.” Rick laughed out loud at that. “Yeah, sounds like something you would have to save her from. Otherwise there’ll be nothing left for our dear cousin Anne to inherit. Have you heard from her?” Rick inquired. But Darcy shook his head slowly. “Not much. Our aunt’s usual talk about her fragile and domestic nature. How she can’t leave the house due to the weather.”

“I wonder if she’ll really be up to taking over the company. Our aunt will have to give her ‘De Bourgh Fabrics’ one day, if she wants it to stay in family hand. Which I don’t doubt.”

Darcy frowned a little. It was true, family and blood was everything to Catherine de Bourgh. But she had kept her daughter stored away in the mansion her whole life. Apparently because of a frail nature. How she expected Anne to learn about business this way was beyond Darcy.

The weak sound of a pianoforte tuned through the room, and both cousins stopped to listen. The melody was calm, tranquil, almost a little melancholic.

Darcy stood up. “Excuse me, Rick. I’ll check on Georgiana.” Rick nodded his agreement and turned back to the table to continue the game of billiard on his own, while Darcy walked through the long corridor of his apartment to his sister’s music room. He stopped at the door to gaze into the room.

It was bright, directly facing the sun with the curtains pulled far to the sides of the great window plane, as if someone had tried to ban even the smallest shadow. The room was kept in shades of cream and white, with cream and white silk drapings on a chair, a little cabinet for music files and notes, and a big white piano, behind which a tall but slim girl with neatly braided reddish blond hair sat. She was facing the window, so Darcy only saw her back as she played the calm little song. The girl had obviously not noticed him.

“Georgiana?” Darcy said gently, not wanting to scare the young girl. The music stopped and Georgiana turned around, smiling at her brother. “Hello Will. What brings you here?” her soft voice asked.

Darcy smiled back at his little sister and sat down on a chair facing her. “Just your beautiful music.” She smiled at him for that and almost rolled her eyes, it seemed. Almost.

“How are you today?” He asked gently, watching her face for any reaction. But she just gazed back out of the window. “Fine, William. I feel fine.” She answered.

Darcy stood up and stood beside her while Georgiana picked up the little melody she was playing again. Calm, frail, tranquil.

 _But tranquil and calm is better than nervous and panicked._ Darcy thought and gazed alongside her through the window, while the song fills through the doors of the apartment.

oOo

Lizzie sighed, twirled the little paper umbrella in her cocktail and boreally swung her Doc Marten clad feet underneath the bar stool she was sitting on, lazily watching the bartender expertly mix drinks.

Somehow, visiting the new vintage bar with her sister a few days ago -had it really only been a few days??- had been much funnier. They had commented on strange people, even stranger drink options and how nicely the burgundy coloured walls complemented the dark wood furniture and old fashioned chandeliers. Very classic. But without her all-time companion the bar seemed a bit duller as she watched the clientele drop in and out, sipping colourful cocktails under faint jazz music and having loud conversations over a variety of topics. The old man to her right would slump on to the bar in a few seconds if the amount of alcohol and his small frame were anything to go by. It would be easy to snitch his watch, theoretically, even with the bartender close by.

But the two brown haired young men swaggering into the bar that moment would be even easier targets, judging by their wallets precariously hanging out of their pockets. Lizzie saw everything. Which is why she also saw how very good looking the men were. And how the one man -slightly taller- slapped his friend on the back and went up to a table playing cards. And how the man with the brown curls still standing in the middle of the room seemingly stared at every girls in the room before his gaze landed on Elizabeth. And how-

oh, was he coming up to her now?

The good looking man walked up beside her, a good natured glint in his eyes, his hands lazily stuck in his white jeans’ pockets. Really, which man wore white jeans? But after closer inspection they looked very good on him, going well with the brown collared shirt he wore.

He sat down on the bar stool beside her, and got the barman’s attention quicker than any other customer Lizzie had seen today. “A Cabernet Sauvignon.”

Lizzie raised her eyebrows, still staring into her glass. “What, you don’t like red wine?” She looked up at the man, who was smiling a friendly, lopsided grin at her. “I’m more of a Rosé type, but I see the appeal.” She answered with her own smile. The man laughed. He had a nice laugh, like honey. “Ditto. I’d normally go for a cocktail like yours,” he indicated to her half-finished drink, “but today I need something stronger.”

Lizzie hid her smile. She knew from the man’s whole demeanour that he most definitely didn’t drink fancy cocktails, but she found the try to find a common topic endearing, so she didn’t comment. “Oh really? Tough day?” she asked. “Yeah. Business was a pain, but the details would bore you. Say, what is a pretty girl like yourself doing alone in a bar?” He asked. He had that dashing smile on again.

“Waiting for an equally bored individual to join me.” She snarked back. This was friendly banter, very easy. Nothing like-

no, she wouldn’t think of Darcy now.

The stranger laughed again, fingering the glass filled with dark liquid on the table in front of him while completely turning to her now and holding his hand out for her to shake. An open, friendly gesture. “George Melnick. And whom do I have the honour of meeting?” She grasped his hand and his shake was firm. “Elizabeth. Elizabeth Bennet. Very nice meeting you, George.”

They talked for a long time, and George insisted on buying her a second drink. George was a humorous, fun man, one Lizzie could talk to easily, maybe one or two years older than herself. He told hilarious stories that had happened to him, and Lizzie was soon gasping for breath between fits of laughter. She ranted to him about her own adventures with her four siblings, careful to leave out every illegal bit.

They later eagerly exchanged numbers when Lizzie glanced at the clock on the wall and was shocked by how quickly time had passed chatting with George. Quickly waving good bye to her newest acquaintance, who returned it with a mock salute with his wine glass and another flashing grin, she almost ran up the street to their apartment complex, entering the living room to the sight of Jane still crouched on the sofa, but with a fresh cup of tea and her phone in her hand, which she quickly hid as soon as she saw Lizzie standing in the door.

“Lizz, you’re back! How was your trip to the bar?” Lizzie sighed contently and slumped down on the sofa beside her sister, making it squeal in protest. “Very cool, Jane. I made a new acquaintance. We even exchanged phone numbers.”

“Ohhhh!” Jane squealed, gripping her sister’s hands tightly and staring into her eyes in mock seriousness.

“Was it a platonic or maybe-more acquaintance.”

Lizzie grinned mischievously, making a big show of contemplating the question. “Could become more. Very possible.”

Jane squealed again. “Male or female? Or different?” “Male. His name is George, and he owns a little company selling and producing writing materials.” “Sweeeet. Tell me more.”

And so it came that Lizzie spend half the night discussing her new friend she met at a bar with her sister, a certain Mr. Darcy completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was full of secrets! Why did Jane hide her phone? What role will George Melnick play? Why does Darcy treat his sister like a precious glass flower? Will we see Anne de Bourgh again?
> 
> Although I have this story pretty planned out, I'd love to hear your ideas!
> 
> Lots of love, stay safe <3  
> I know life can be tough, really, but It'll get better, I promise.


	8. Sister mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup guys, gals and nonbinary pals! 
> 
> Ok, I know, it's been months. And feel free to yell at me about it in the comments. Absolute and unyielding truth? Writer's block. Nothing special, I just didn't really know where I wanted to take this story. But now I'm here, have a plan (kinda?), and am back on the updates!
> 
> Love you all, wear your masks :)
> 
> Without further ado:

[G] **I enjoyed our last conversation. How about we continue it soon?**

[E] **I’d like that. What time?**

[G] **What about now? ;)**

[E] **Nope, meeting with my sis now, srry. Evening?**

[G] **Eight o’clock, same bar? They installed a billiard table now. Can you play?**

[E] **Of course. See u at 8 :)**

[G] **See u there… :D**

Elizabeth smilingly looked down at her phone before she tucked it back into her hoodie’s pocket. It was a windy day, four days after that weird meeting at Darcy’s and three after the first time she had met George in that bar.

After they had exchanged numbers they hadn’t stopped texting, and had met up a day later. And the next day. George was everything Darcy wasn’t (not that she was comparing them): he was good humoured, made her laugh, told the best stories (the man had seen a lot!), was hard working and behaved like a perfect gentleman, down to insisting to paying for all her drinks. Lizzie imagined Darcy would scoff and let her pay her own drinks most definitely.

They only problem was that George wasn’t a perfect listener. To every other he might seem so, but Lizzie depended on her people reading skills; the way George eyes didn’t stay on her while she talked, often flickered over her shoulder, or how he drank while she spoke. No, George’s attention was definitely limited. But that was ok, she could handle that.

Another titbit about George seemed to be that he couldn’t hold his liquor that well. Elizabeth had seen his behaviour alter ever so slightly after only one glass of wine, and his eyes becoming more restless. But this didn’t seem to stop him from trying, he always drank exactly one glass more than Lizzie. Maybe he was trying to build up a higher tolerance that way, who knew.

Lizzie wrapped her scarf a little tighter around her shoulders and neck. Summer was fading away into colourful leaves and cold wind gusts which tried to blow through her clothing. Not that she minded, she loved autumn. She had spent the last days, apart from her meetings with George, sitting at her desk with a hot pumpkin spiced chocolate, admiring the colourful leaves while crouching over her text books. Studying English literature and micro biology at the same time was not easy, and many had questioned the choice. How did biology go with literature? But Lizzie was equally fascinated and in love with both, so there she was.

The gravel crunched under her boots, every step carrying her closer to the huge building she was walking towards, so that she could hear the jumbled chattering of teenagers pouring out of the gates to the grounds of said building. Soon Lizzie could read the big sign at the gate, “Elizabeth Hamilton High School”, and recognize the figure sitting on a bench just inside the gate, eyes closed and headphones in her ears, the wind breezing through her brown curls.

It was the one thing all Bennet sisters shared, curls. Jane had blonde hair (“genetically impossible”, Mary had scoffed once) and their fathers eyes, Elizabeth had auburn hair and their mother’s mischievous grin, Mary had black (or very dark brown, they weren’t sure yet) hair and their father’s rare smile, Kitty had brown hair, lighter than Lizzie and Lydia’s, and their father’s calm attitude, while Lydia had the exact same hair as Lizzie with their mother’s loud nature. But all Bennet girls had the same curly texture of hair.

Carefully Lizzie sneaked up at the dreaming girl, carefully placing one foot in front of the other on the gravel. Hardly making a sound, ready to scare the teen from behind.

“You should wear different shoes. Or do the actual scam a bit more often instead of being the planner of our escapades, it’d be greatly needed sneaking practise.”

She hadn’t even turned around, still seemingly enjoying her music.

“Damn you, Catherine Bennet.” Elizabeth sat down on the bench beside Kitty and grabbed one of the earplugs. Bohamian Rapsody. Great choice. “And I’m not that bad.”

Finally Kitty turned around and smiled at her sister under raised eyebrows. “Last time you tried you got us into a deal with a millionaire to rob a mafia boss.”

“I-“ Lizzie started, and threw her hands up in defeat. “Fine. One mistake. Maybe I should practise a bit more before we rob said mafia boss.” “Great idea. I need a new winter dress you could pay for”, Kitty laughed. Lizzie laughed with her. But when their chuckles died down she fully turned to Catherine, eying her with mild concern and a bit of confusion.

“So, little sister. Spill. You didn’t call me here to mock me about my pouncing-skills.”

Slowly, Kitty’s smile died down and she straightened, as if steeling herself for a uncomfortable conversation. “Lizz, I-“ she started. Her hands were twiddling in her lap. “I wanted to talk about us. Us sisters. Our hobby, and my role in it. I want to do _more_ , Lizzie. I’m tired of being the scout or Lydia’s assistant in distraction.” Seeing Elizabeth’s frown and opening mouth she hastened on, abruptly standing up and pacing in front of their bench, eyes wide.

“Don’t get me wrong, I know every step to victory is important, but I want to be there when you plot with Jane and sometimes Mary. Don’t think I don’t see how she looks down at us when she leaves the apartment to discuss plans with you and Jane while I’m left to deal with a hangover Lydia! I could get you a new perspective, a new view on methods. I have ideas, Lizz. New tactics.

I’m almost done with school. I’m not a child anymore. I want to study chemical engineering, go to university like you guys. I want to be _more_ , Lizzie.” Kitty stopped, breathing deeply.

“Kit, I-“ Elizabeth stared up at her with eyes blown wide. “I’m shocked. I- I didn’t know you felt that way. I thought you were content saving Lydia from terrible life decisions.” She chuckled ruefully. “I’ll be honest. We were never close. Not as close as I was with Jane, or you with Lydia. I always kinda thought that was how it was.” She paused and looked up. “I’m sorry, Kitty. I really am.”

Catherine smiled softly. “It’s ok, I know what you mean. I’m sorry too.” She sat back down. Lizzie returned the soft smile, before it turned to its usual mischievous smirk. “So, chemical engineering? I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

“Oh, it is. It so is. I have this awesome chem teacher who really pushed me there. It’s fascinating, Lizz. Amelie really loves it, too. Although she’s more the Biology nerd.” Kitty said with bright eyes and a little lovestruck grin. “Amelie, huh? Who is this mystery girl and do I have to background-check her?” Lizzie smirked.

Kitty’s cheeks suddenly turned a very pretty shade of red. “No- no Lizz. No background-check. Just a girl from my science classes. She’s a bit quiet but actually super witty and confident, and she loves using the microscope and has really gorgeous blonde hair and- and I should probably stop talking.”

Elizabeth laughed out loud, tipping her head back. “She sounds perfect.” She whispered at her sister when she was done and nudged her shoulder playfully.

Suddenly both their phones went off. “Oh, Jane reminds us of the meeting in two hours. I should probably go, I’m still meeting someone.” Kitty proclaimed.

“Same.” Lizzie replied. “And- Kit?” 

“Yeah?”

Suddenly Elizabeth’s vision was filled with brown curls as she hugged Kitty tightly.

“You know I love you, right? I love you so much. And you’re very invited to the planning-table.” Elizabeth fiercely whispered into her little sister’s ear.

She felt the curls relaxing against her shoulder and two lithe arms sneak around her waist to tightly hug her back.

“I love you too, Lizz. We all do.”

Then Kitty was gone, happily waving back at her as she made her way through the other schoolkids to the bus station, where a blonde girl her age smiled up from a book.

Elizabeth waved back while a wave of fierce protectiveness caused her eyes to water a little.

These were her sisters, and she would use every single one of her skills to protect them and get them out of this mess she got them into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was emotional! 
> 
> -I hope. Please, I'd love some feedback here. Was it over the top? Emotional at all? Cause it was emotional for me, lemme tell ya.
> 
> Free hugs, blankets and hot chocolate in the comments :)


End file.
